Cancer Research Emphasis Grant (CREG)--"Cancer Epidemiology in Collaboration with the NCI Program of Cancer Surveillance, Epidemiology, and End Results (SEER)." DCCP-33, NIH Guide Vol. 6, No. 6 March 14, 1977. ABSTRACT: This study will investigate the incidence of cancer of all sites among cosmetologists who were licensed in Connecticut before December, 1965 and will obtain a more definitive test of preliminary results which suggested that the cosmetologists have an increased risk of acute leukemia. The proposed study will increase the size of the study group by including in the target population 5,000 cosmetologists whose date of birth was previously unavailable. Follow-up status as of December, 1978 will be determined for all cosmetologists. The expected number of cases of cancer of individual sites will be determined by applying to the group at risk the cancer incidence rates of the general Connecticut population, specific for age, calendar year, sex and site. Cancer cases among the cosmetologists will be ascertained through December, 1978 by computer linkage of the names in the study group with those reported to the Connecticut Tumor Registry.